Comforting Arms
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Eremika Fluff Story


Pairing: Mikasa & Eren ( with a little Jean and Armin )

Light and Fluffy Cuteness :D

Contributing fanfiction because I love Eremika and Chapter 50 of Attack on Titan was just so wonderful 3

Comforting Arms~

(Mikasa POV)

Mikasa walked down the aisle trying her best not to stare at the dead bodies of her lost comrades. Armin was sobbing off to the side while Jean tried to comfort him, hugging him and whispering comforting words. Mikasa looked on and found Eren sitting down against a wall with his head in his hands. He didn't even bother looking up as Mikasa approached him.

"Eren… are you okay?" Eren's head snapped up and his eyes were teary.

"It's all my fault. Oh god… it's all my fault!" Mikasa grabbed his hand.

"It's not your fault. Shh, Eren calm down."

"T-They all died because of me! Every single person that tries to protect me dies! How can you tell me to calm down?!"

Mikasa couldn't stand seeing Eren upset, it hurt too much. She wrapped her arms around him trying to give him some comfort.

"Eren, look at me." Eren turned his gaze towards her. His turquoise colored eyes staring into her dark grey ones. Mikasa continued to murmur words of comfort to him and his tears finally stopped.

~A few hours later~

Mikasa walked with Eren to his barrack.

"Eren, are you okay?" Eren kicked a pebble out of his way. His thoughts were roaming and he thought of Armin and Jean. The way that Armin looked at Jean was the way that Eren looked at Mikasa. He shook his thoughts away.

"Hey… Mikasa, can I ask you something?" She nodded.

"Why do you keep trying to protect me?" Mikasa looked at him with surprise for a moment before pulling the red scarf he had given her up to cover her mouth, and replied,

"I don't want to lose any more of my family." Eren stopped and his face contorted with rage.

"Why do you think of me like family? Because of this?" He pulled the scarf away from Mikasa and she stared at him in shock.

"Give it back." She whispered, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Stop trying to protect me! I'm not your brother, we're not family!" Eren was yelling at her, trying to push her away, he couldn't afford to lose her too, it would be better if she just stopped protecting him, in fact it would be better if she just hated him. She would be less likely to die if she wasn't around him at all. And he also hated that she thought of him as just family and not as a man. When he finally looked her in the eyes, he saw that he had gone way too far. She looked confused and lost and worse than that, she looked hurt.

"M-Mikasa?" She tried to hide the shake in her voice as she said,

"I-I-I'm sorry… I just…" She couldn't finish without crying so she ran. Eren had stood there frozen, he had done it again, hurt someone he really cared about. When he finally moved, he realized he still had the red scarf in his hand, a cruel reminder of what he had just done.

"Shit." He muttered. He wanted to keep her safe, he had thought that if he pushed her away that he might be able to protect her, but he couldn't help but feel awful for saying such mean things to her. He loved her, he would do anything for her, he didn't want to hurt her. But he had hurt her, and he was terrified that he might have hurt her to the point that she wouldn't ever come back. He needed her, if the person by his side wasn't Mikasa, it wasn't good enough. He ran after her.

(Mikasa POV)

"We're not family… he doesn't even love me as a sister…" He'll never love me she thought. Mikasa's tears fell and she hid in an empty alley way. She felt around her neck before realizing that Eren had her scarf. She began crying harder and she crumpled into a ball. She loved Eren, loved him with every part of her being, the fact that he didn't love her at all had made her feel so alone. She didn't know how long she had sat there crying her eyes out but she suddenly heard someone calling her name. She buried her head in her arms trying to tune whoever it was out.

"Mikasa!"

"…"

"Mikasa, I'm so sorry! Where are you?"

"Eren?" She had called his name softly; she didn't think he would hear her. He had though, and when he found her he was out of breath.

"Mikasa, I didn't mean it, I was just angry at myself. Please don't cry." She looked up and her crying face broke his heart. He bent down so that his forehead was brushing hers. He wrapped the scarf around her like he did when he was nine. Her eyes began to fill with hope.

"Eren…" He took a deep breath.

"Mikasa… I love you!" She gasped.

"I've always loved you, I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want you to protect me because I should be protecting you. I couldn't bear it if you hated me though. I'm sorry for being so mean, please forgive me?" His eyes were shining and Mikasa could feel her heart beating faster.

"I thought that you hated me… I was so scared." Mikasa had looked so innocent, so different from that usual hard exterior that she showed everyone else. This was a look that only he would get to see. He leaned towards her placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She let out a breathless sigh.

"Eren, I love you too, always." He couldn't believe his ears, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He smiled at her and she smiled in return. She blushed a little before giving him a light peck on the mouth. He felt a little electric shock go through his body and the way she smiled at him made him feel like his heart was about to stop. He cupped her cheek in his hand and she held him there. He slowly closed the gap between their faces and he kissed her softly. Then he stood up and held his hand out to her which she gladly took as he helped her up. Her scarf was a little lopsided and he fixed it for her, then they walked back together hand in hand.

THE END


End file.
